lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinyonga
'''Kinyonga '''is a chameleon who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Her typical color scheme is various shades of green, with the main portion of her body being a rich green. Several dark green horizontal stripes are present on her spine, and some darker ones one her tail, the end of which is covered in this darker green. Inside the three center stripes is a chartreuse coloring. Both her limbs and her tail transition from rich green to this same chartreuse color, keeping the stripes on top, often ending in a curl. On each of her limbs is two small stripes, with two small toenails of a lighter green. Her eyes pop out in a cone-like shape, which is colored pale green and dark green. Her eyes are black, with yellow sclera and darker green eyelids. Her crest is swamp green and extends over her snout, with lighter swamp green markings near the top of her forehead and crest. She also has several dark green spines running along her back, and a yellow-green underbelly which extends under her chin. When she is nervous, she will flash lots of colors. Personality Kinyonga can be shy and hates when her sudden arrivals spook others. However, she is very kind, brave, helpful, and intelligent. She is willing to help the Lion Guard by spying on Scar in the Outlands despite the huge risks. Kinyonga is also shown to be really resourceful, intellectual, and quick-thinking, for she can use her camouflage, tongue and tail to outwit those that try to harm her. History Undercover Kinyonga When Thurston hears a rock talking to him, he resorts to panicking and running until the Lion Guard calm him down. Although sceptical of his claim, they are inclined to believe him when Twiga approaches them, having been startled by a talking tree. The Lion Guard promise to check out the strange noises, starting with Twiga's tree. Ono lands on a nearby trunk, but he is startled when something runs over his foot. At first Fuli comments that she can't see anything, and Kinyonga accidentally reveals herself to them. She disappears and runs away, but Fuli is able to track her by scent. When she locates her, the chameleon brushes Fuli's nose with some grass to take away her scent. Bunga pursues the chameleon up a tree, but she uses her tongue to grab a tree branch and smack him away from her. Still trying to escape, Kinyonga lands on Beshte and skitters off his back. Kion explains that they just want to talk, but at this point Ono has worked out how she is able to hide from them, and quickly locates her, despite her still being camouflaged. When Ono explains to her that he can see her due to being the keenest of sight, she accepts defeat, and soon realizes that they are the Lion Guard. She happily introduces herself as Kinyonga. When her actions are questioned by Kion, she explains that she ran because they chased her and how she was trying to be friendly, but forgot about her camouflage. Bunga shows confusion, so Kinyonga explains how her special ability works. Kion is pleased to meet her, but asks her to be careful when camouflaged to avoid scaring animals. She agrees, and the Lion Guard depart. But Kinyonga overhears how they are unable to sneak into the Outlands undetected. She offers to help using her camouflage. Kion hesitates due to the danger, but his concern lessens when he learns that Kinyonga heard about Scar from the skinks, who never saw her. She goes on to tell them that she's been to the Outlands before with no problem. Although still concerned, Kion accepts her offer, asking her to be back before sunset. Kinyonga enters the Outlands, and evades detection from the vultures. She encounters Cheezi and Chungu, but is able to avoid beaten eaten by the pair. Kinyonga enters the Outlands Volcano where Shupavu's Group, Janja and Ushari have gathered. Scar soon appears, and reveals his plot to the animals. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. But soon after the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow from the flames, and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. Kinyonga uses her skills to evade the skinks, but she is soon chased into a dead end. Desperate, Kinyonga tries to blend in but she is too scared, and her colors run wild. Suddenly, Shupavu hears a voice, and the Lion Guard reveals themselves, using improvised camouflage. Not wishing to fight without the Army, the skinks retreat, leaving the chameleon safe and sound. Kinyonga is impressed, but quickly imparts her knowledge on Scar's latest plan to the Guard. With no time to lose, the Lion Guard returns to the Pride Lands with Kinyonga. That night, the Lion Guard use their camouflage once again to frighten Janja's Clan away from Hakuna Matata Falls. On their way out, Kinyonga unexpectedly reveals herself to Janja, Cheezi and Chungu and startles them severely. They fall into the river, much to Kinyonga's concern. When the Lion Guard try to thank her, Kinyonga vanishes without another word. The next morning, Ono reports that he was unable to find Kinyonga. Kion still wishes to thank her, and hopes they'll find her. Noticing Thurston's herd by the rock from yesterday, the Guard approach it and discover Kinyonga there, pretending to be the rock and speaking with Thurston. When asked why she left, she explains that she broke her promise not to scare anyone, having sent Janja's clan into the river by mistake. Bunga assures her that, when it comes to Janja and his hyenas, it doesn't matter, relieving her. She promises again not to scare anyone, but Thurston notices her, causing his herd to panic and run. Kion assures her that it's not her fault, and the Guard leave to sort out the herd. Smiling, Kinyonga vanishes into the grass. Songs *Now You See Me, Now You Don't Trivia *Kinyonga's voice actress also voices Shupavu, Chura, Kiazi and Laini. *Kinyonga has returned for Season 3 but only in silent cameo. Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Chameleons